Para entender Cedrico Diggory
by Rodrigo Campos
Summary: Fred e Jorge contam à Lino Jordan suas impressões sobre Cedrico Diggory, e revelam um segredo inacreditável. Primeira parte da trilogia sobre os Campeões do Tribruxo.


A porta da "Gemialidades Weasley" abriu com um dobrar ensurdecedor de sinos de bronze, que ecoaram por toda a loja e por todo o Beco Diagonal como um anúncio de missa. Lino Jordan tapou os ouvidos com as mãos e procurou de onde vinha aquela balbúrdia.

Nesse instante, Jorge Weasley avançou de uma sala escura, com a varinha em punho. Ele gritou alguma coisa e um raio fino cruzou o ar, atingindo um enfeite de urso panda acima da porta. O silêncio se fez novamente.

– Que foi isso, cara? – perguntou Lino, com um ar chocado.

– Idéia do Fred... - respondeu Jorge, guardando a varinha – Vivo dizendo a ele pra consertar esse troço, ele acha muito legal...

– E é realmente legal. – interrompeu Fred, saindo de trás de uma estante, os braços cheios de caixas – Ele só fica louco assim quando detecta a entrada de bruxos medíocres na nossa loja.

– Vai se ferrar, Fred! – Disse Lino, rindo com os gêmeos.

– E aí, cara? Tá passeando e veio visitar os amigos? – perguntou Jorge, puxando uma cadeira para Lino se sentar rente ao balcão da loja quase deserta. Era início de setembro e as aulas em Hogwarts haviam recomeçado, deixando a "Gemialidades Weasley" e outras lojas do Beco Diagonal vazias, mais ocupadas com entregas por correio-coruja. Vera, a funcionária da loja, estava recebendo os formulários com pedidos numa sala no andar de cima. Fred usou a varinha para convocar três garrafas de cerveja amanteigada que estavam num armário e os três amigos começaram a beber.

– Bom, não vim aqui só a passeio. – continuou Lino, dando um gole em sua garrafa – Estou desenvolvendo uns projetos e quero que vocês me ajudem.

– Que projetos? – quis saber Fred, se sentando também.

– Quero escrever um livro. Sobre o Tribruxo.

– Ah, meu! Não gosto de falar desse torneio idiota. – Jorge reclamou, com um aceno de cabeça – Me traz más lembranças.

– É! – concordou o outro gêmeo – Primeiro o Bagman, depois a linha etária do Cálice de Fogo nos deu uma barba branca...

– Mas isso foi engraçado... – Jorge assentiu, pensativamente.

– Bom, foi! – Fred concordou – Mas no final de Junho, Você-Sabe-Quem voltou e ainda matou o Diggory... aquilo foi péssimo pro meu humor. Passei um mês sem ter nenhuma idéia pro Kit Mata-Aula...

– Falando no Diggory... ele é uma das pessoas que eu quero, tipo, fazer um perfil emocional. – Lino falou depressa – Sabe, o cara era um dos Campeões do Torneio.

– "Perfil emocional"? – riu Fred, olhando exasperado para o irmão, e Jorge continuou: - Qualé, Lino? Pra quê você precisa da gente pra fazer isso? Acha que somos um daqueles "Posogólogos" trouxas?

– É "Psicólogos", Jorge. – o irmão corrigiu.

– Que seja. Não tenho jeito pra essas coisas.

Lino sorriu. Mas sabia que os seus grandes amigos acabariam ajudando e soltando a língua. Era só colocar as coisas do modo certo...

– Ok. Mas, me digam: por que vocês odiavam o Diggory, pra começo de conversa?

– Por quê? O cara venceu a Grifinória no quadribol! – justificou Fred, exasperado – Precisa mais?

– Mas _tem_ mais. – garantiu o outro gêmeo – Ele venceu com Harry no chão! Foi uma covardia ao extremo, isso sim!

Um cliente abriu a porta da loja e um sino de volume normal soou. Jorge saiu da sala para atendê-lo e Fred se debruçou sobre o balcão, para se aproximar de Lino:

– Escute, eu sei o que o Olívio disse naquela época, que foi justo. Mas concorde comigo: poderia ter havido outra partida, ninguém disse que os Dementadores poderiam assistir ao jogo!

– Não me convenceu, Fred. – Lino sacudiu a cabeça e cruzou os braços – Diggory era um ótimo jogador de quadribol, e sei que vocês prezam isso em primeiro lugar. Além do mais, ele já morreu. Morreu há um ano. Conheço vocês, não sustentariam esse ódio tanto tempo.

Fred continuou calado. Lino desconfiava de alguma coisa? O amigo tinha aquela curiosidade insaciável, que algumas vezes trouxeram-lhes problemas. Certa vez, durante uma aula de Poções no segundo ano, ele misturara alguns ingredientes estranhos para "testar o efeito", como ele mesmo disse. Resultado: uma explosão dos diabos, duas semanas de detenções e alguns miligramas de cuspe de Snape nas suas caras...

– Eu andei pensando... – Lino continuou.

– Jura? Desde quando? ­– interrompeu Jorge, já de volta.

– ... e descobri que aconteceu algo no sexto ano que eu não presenciei. Naquele ano, depois dos N.O.M's, tanto eu quando vocês desistiram de algumas matérias. – Fred lançou ao irmão um olhar sinistro, e o riso sumiu do rosto de Jorge como um sorvete derretendo no calor. ­­– Sexto ano, o ano do Tribruxo. Cursamos matérias com alunos das outras casas. E a única matéria que vocês estiveram com Diggory sem minha presença foi...

– Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, certo... – concordou Fred. Parecia ter recuperado a voz. – E daí?

– O que aconteceu nas aulas de Hagrid? – Lino insistiu.

Jorge se mexeu inquieto e evitou o olhar do irmão. Tinha sido culpa de Fred, ele que se explicasse. Fred suspirou:

– OK, Lino. Vou contar. Mas peço que você me desculpe. E depois, tente convencer o Jorge a fazer o mesmo, ele ainda não conseguiu.

Lino colocou a garrafa vazia no balcão e esperou. Não sabia o que deveria desculpar, mas, se forçasse a explicação, poderia estragar as chances de ouvir a verdade. Por isso, esperou pacientemente.

– Cedrico Diggory – começou Fred – não era _nada_ do que as pessoas pensavam. Era um trapaceiro!

­– Por que você diz isso? – Lino assustou-se – O próprio Dumbledore disse que Diggory era bom, leal e justo! De onde você tirou essa idéia?

– Porque eu vi, companheiro! E quando eu vi, não acreditei. Mas agora meus olhos estão abertos. – bateu a garrafa com raiva no tampo do balcão, com um ruído surdo. – Está pronto para abrir os seus?

* * *

O mês de outubro de dois anos atrás fora ensolarado, mais do que esperado por todos em Hogwarts. As últimas abóboras de Hagrid foram colhidas naquela mesma manhã, nos preparativos finais para a festa das bruxas e abertura oficial do Torneio Tribruxo. Fred e Jorge vinham conversando animadamente, junto com Angelina Jonhson, que acabar de colocar seu nome no Cálice de Fogo.

– Aquelas barbas estavam realmente bonitas, Fred. – disse Angelina, com um sorriso – Dumbledore tinha razão, vocês ficam melhores com elas...

– Nem vem, Angelina! – Fred parecia conformado – Concentre-se no Torneio, porque você é quem vai representar a Grifinória nele.

– Falando em barbas, olha só quem já está ali... – Apontou Jorge.

Alguns alunos da Lufa-Lufa pareciam afastados do resto do grupo. Um deles era Cedrico Diggory, o apanhador do time que vencera a Grifinória no ano anterior e que muita gente dizia que seria o Campeão escolhido pelo Cálice de Fogo na festa de logo mais à noite. Conversando com ele estava Rafael Summers, que também tentara enganar a linha etária de Dumbledore, mais cedo.

– Olha só aquele babaca... – Fred indicou Diggory com um aceno de cabeça ­– Se achando o máximo porquê vai se inscrever no Tribruxo... eu queria que crescesse uma barba nele também!

­– Vai sonhando... – o outro gêmeo fechou a cara – Ele já fez 17. E mesmo assim, não estou vendo nenhum sorriso naquele rosto. Ele parece meio... indeciso, sei lá!

– Que nada! – teimou o irmão – Ele está é com medo, o covarde. Não tem tutano!

Jorge franziu a testa para o irmão. Entendia o motivo da animosidade, mas achava que Fred estava pegando pesado demais.

– Sério, Jorge. Se ele for escolhido Campeão de Hogwarts, eu juro que pego minha vassoura e caio fora daqui!

– Caramba, boa idéia essa! – Jorge arregalou os olhos, um ar brincalhão no rosto – Desencana, Fred. Pode ser pior, o Warrington se inscreveu também.

– Vocês são impossíveis! – Angelina riu e se afastou dos dois.

– Muito engraçado... – Fred se aproximou do cercado, tentando escutar o início da aula de Hagrid sobre os crupes, espécie de cão terrier com duas caudas. Mas sua atenção foi desviada por uma risada alta de um dos companheiros de Diggory. O apanhador lançou um olhar pressuroso para os gêmeos e disse alguma coisa em voz baixa. Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Fred. Puxou um fio cor de carne do bolso das vestes, enfiou uma das pontas no ouvido e jogou a outra, que parecia uma orelha, em direção aos alunos da Lufa-Lufa. A orelha falsa pareceu ganhar vida e deslizou sorrateiramente. Jorge viu e sussurrou:

– Fred! Orelha extensível! Você sabe que não está pronta, é um protótipo!

– Sei que não está pronta! – sussurrou Fred em resposta. – Fica quieto, quero tentar ouvir do que eles estão rindo! E acabei de ter uma idéia...

* * *

– E o que era, afinal? – perguntou Lino, curioso.

– Uma coisa... bem... – tentou explicar Fred, parecendo confuso. – _Injusta._ Definitivamente injusta.

– Ele estava pedindo pro Summers convencer alguns alunos da Lufa-Lufa do 7° ano a colocar o nome de Cedrico ao invés dos deles próprios. – Jorge revelou. – Summers estava tentando fazer isso naquela manhã, usou um _Confusus_ na linha etária, mas como sabemos, não deu certo também...

– Mas que droga! Pra que o Diggory queria tanto entrar nesse Torneio? – Lino estava chocado. Nunca imaginou que Cedrico faria uma coisa daquelas.

– Ele disse. Mas não acreditamos. Era simplesmente impossível!

– Pensamos que Diggory estava delirando, ou mentindo, e não ligamos. – Fred afirmou, enrubescendo – Mas aí, a gente pegou um crupe sem Hagrid ver, fomos pra Floresta Proibida e então...

* * *

– Fred! Jorge! – chamou Hagrid com um grito – onde e que vocês pensam que vão?

Os gêmeos estavam rindo à beça, enquanto amarravam o crupe numa árvore, bem longe dos demais alunos. Pretendiam examinar o bicho com as varinhas, esperando encontrar alguma habilidade mágica interessante que servisse para compor um dos doces do Kit Mata-Aula. Foram interrompidos no meio da travessura por Rúbeo Hagrid, que avançou da clareira para a Floresta Proibida em busca deles.

– Aprontando alguma, eh? – o meio-gigante sorriu complacente – Vamos voltar, se vocês fizerem algo errado, vou ter que punir vocês.

– Ah, qualé, Hagrid? ­– Jorge reclamou – Vai dizer que esse bicho não tem nada além desses dois rabos?

– É, você falou e falou, mas não disse o que ele faz! – Fred deu um nó bem apertado na corda e olhou para o professor.

­– Mas eu já disse, ele não faz nada! – Hagrid afirmou, com um ar cansado. Tentou desamarrar o bicho, mas acabou partindo a corda. Desconcertado, ele começou a puxar o crupe de volta à clareira em frente à sua cabana, Jorge e Fred no seu rastro.

Nesse momento, uma forma imensa saiu de trás de uma árvore. O corpo baio, a pelagem luzidia e castanha. Um tronco saindo da parte superior. E um rosto.

Um rosto feroz.

Fred e Jorge deram um pulo para trás, assustados. Nunca tinha visto um centauro tão de perto, apesar de saber da existência de um rebanho deles perambulando pela floresta. Sabiam também que seriam castigados (pelos professores ou pelos próprios centauros) se fossem pegos sozinhos fora dos limites permitidos. A coincidência é que tinham acabado de ouvir falar em centauros. Será que...?

– Ah, é você, Firenze! – Hagrid pareceu aliviado – Não se preocupem, garotos, é só o Firenze, ele é meu amigo.

– É com esses alunos que eu quero falar, Hagrid – a voz de Firenze era limpa e direta; parecia um sopro de vento cortante. E não tirava aqueles olhos penetrantes dos gêmeos.

Os garotos deram involuntariamente um passo para trás e, antes que Hagrid pudesse reclamar, Firenze se aproximou e falou:

– Só vou dizer isso uma vez: não tentem interferir no destino do menino Diggory. O que vocês ouviram é verdade. Saiam do caminho do destino, ou ele acabará atropelando quem se intrometer! – dito isso, se virou e voltou para a floresta fechada, a galope.

– O quê? Que destino? Firenze, volte aqui! – o professor gritou, mas foi em vão. O barulho de cascos morreu na distância e Hagrid encarou os meninos, parecendo furioso:

– Podem se explicar!

Engolindo em seco, os gêmeos se entreolharam. Não tinha saída, a não ser uma mentira imensa...

Ou a absurda verdade.

– A gente... ouviu Diggory pedir aos amigos que o ajudem a ganhar a vaga no Tribruxo – Jorge começou.

– Ajudar? Ajudar como? – perguntou Hagrid. – Ele já está inscrito, não? Ele pode se inscrever sem problemas e...

– Ele ainda vai se inscrever, mas quer mais de uma chance para ganhar. – Fred interrompeu – Quer que outros alunos maiores de idade coloquem o nome dele no Cálice. E disse que foi o tal do centauro seu amigo que o mandou fazer isso!

– É! O centauro disse a ele que "haveria obstáculos no caminho, mas ele deveria impedir que uma pessoa errada fosse a escolhida". – concluiu Jorge – Isso é trapaça, não?

Hagrid riu a valer, e os irmãos estranharam aquela atitude diante de uma coisa tão séria. O meio-gigante gargalhou e continuou a andar, os gêmeos quase correndo para acompanhar suas passadas.

– Meninos, não é assim que funciona! Tanto faz você colocar o nome uma vez quanto mil; o Cálice escolhe pela _qualidade_ não pela _quantidade_ ! – isso pareceu desconcertar os dois. Mas Jorge ainda perguntou:

– E como você tem tanta certeza, Hagrid? Quem foi que lhe disse isso?

– Ninguém. Eu sei. Me inscrevi clandestinamente no último torneio antes desse, então... – Hagrid pareceu corar e tentar desconversar, mas o estrago estava feito. Aquelas palavras acenderam uma luz na cabeça dos dois maiores bagunceiros da escola:

– Caramba, Hagrid! Conta aí, como você fez isso? – pediu Fred, fervorosamente.

– Esqueçam o que eu disse, vocês dois. Não funcionaria mais. – continuou, em voz baixa. –Naquele tempo, Dumbledore ainda não era o diretor.

Os três começaram a se aproximar da orla da floresta, Fred e Jorge ainda bastante pensativos sobre tudo que ouviram. Fred sentia com se alguma coisa tivesse lhe escapado... mas o barulho crescente tirou sua atenção.

– E vocês dois têm que parar com esse negócio de ficar me desobedecendo. – o professor baixou a voz, temendo ser ouvido pelos outros alunos que aguardavam na clareira – Gosto muito dos dois, mas se eu continuar _fechando os olhos_ p'ras traquinagens que vocês fazem, vou arranjar problemas.

– "Traquinagens", Rúbeo? – Jorge riu – Isso é do tempo da minha avó!

Os três riram e alcançaram o resto da turma, que se debruçava no cercado sobre os animais restantes.

* * *

– Quer dizer que vocês planejavam inscrever _Cho Chang_ no torneio, ao invés de Diggory? – Lino estava completamente surpreso.

– Isso. – confirmou Jorge, com pesar. – Queríamos pregar uma peça no Dumbledore, no Bagman e no resto dos organizadores. Pensávamos que o Crouch desceria do salto se um menor de idade se inscrevesse no Tribruxo. E era perfeito pro nosso verdadeiro propósito: todo mundo sabia que ele era gamado nela, não despertaria desconfiança.

– E também tiraria o Diggory da parada. – Fred continuou ­– Nós nos encarregamos de tudo. Azaramos os caras que ele escolheu para colocar o nome dele; Eles esqueceram de colocar o papel e foram jantar.

– E Cedrico? – quis saber Lino.

­– Fred pegou-o na saída da aula de Hagrid. – explicou Jorge – Colocou um pedaço de pergaminho com o nome da Chang no bolso dele e o confundiu também. Ou seja, nenhum papelzinho escrito "Cedrico Diggory – Hogwarts" deveria ter entrado no Cálice. Maaaas...

– Mas Diggory virou Campeão da escola. – Lino completou – Foi escolhido, competiu e morreu no labirinto. Como? O que deu errado?

– Não sabemos. – garantiu Fred, encolhendo os ombros. – Mas não importa mais, não é? Eu errei. Deveria ter posto meus princípios de lado e avisado um professor que acreditasse em mim. Hagrid bebeu um barril de quentão naquela noite, remorsos também.

– Esquece isso, você não poderia ter feito nada. – consolou o irmão – Mas também não deveria ter se metido. Eu lhe avisei.

– Por que está dizendo isso, Jorge? – quis saber Fred.

– Não sei, estou com um mau pressentimento...

* * *

Cedrico Diggory estava escondido numa sombra da escadaria do saguão principal deserto, iluminado apenas pela luz mortiça que emanava do Cálice de Fogo. A maioria dos alunos já se encontrava no jantar que revelaria o nome dos três Campeões que disputariam a Taça Tribruxo. Mas Cedrico esperava por uma pessoa, aquela que motivara sua vinda até ali.

De repente, duas outras sombras avançaram até a luz e pararam no limiar da linha etária traçada no chão. A sombra menor incentivou, e a maior entrou no círculo e depositou um pedaço de pergaminho no cálice, que ardeu em chamas vermelhas e consumiu completamente o papel. As duas afastaram-se lentamente, Cho Chang agradecendo efusivamente a amiga por ter posto seu nome no cálice, coisa que ela própria não poderia fazer, pois era menor de idade.

Quando as duas garotas sumiram, Cedrico saiu da penumbra e pôs a mão no bolso das vestes. Esperava encontrar apenas um papel, mas puxou dois. Num deles estava escrito seu próprio nome, com sua letra. No outro, uma letra garranchosa escrevera "Cho Chang – Hogwarts". Ele sabia o que queria: viera colocar o nome de Cho no cálice, não?

Não?

Algo em seu íntimo se partiu, e as palavras do centauro, que encontrara por acaso na floresta, pareceram ressoar em seus ouvidos, como tivessem acabado de ser ditas:

"Os inocentes serão os primeiros a serem sacrificados".

"O lugar dela não é o torneio".

"Haverá obstáculos no caminho, mas você deve impedir que uma pessoa errada seja a escolhida".

"Consiga amigos que coloquem seu nome no Cálice, por precaução. Os inimigos dificultarão sua tarefa".

"O destino é uma serpente que engole a si mesma".

Cedrico olhou em volta. Seus amigos não vieram. E Cho já depositara o nome dela. Mas ele tinha que pôr o nome dela no Cálice. Foi para isso que viera aqui essa noite.

Não foi?

Ele riu, e seu riso pareceu ecoar pelo saguão vazio. Amassou o papel com a letra desconhecida, cruzou a linha etária e depositou o outro papel. O nome "Cedrico Diggory" ardeu por alguns instantes antes de sumir. Ainda rindo, ele foi jantar, despreocupado e em paz consigo mesmo.

Fizera a coisa certa.

* * *

Rúbeo Hagrid chorava copiosamente, agarrado a um grande garrafão de quentão. Sentara-se à soleira da porta de sua cabana, e olhava para o castelo que era sua casa desde os onze anos. Não acreditava que Cedrico morrera, era um menino tão bom! E Harry quase morrera também, duas vezes no mesmo dia!

Estava ali, completamente sozinho e desconsolado com todas as coisas terríveis que ocorreram desde que os Campeões entraram no labirinto. Mas um lento tropel de cascos lhe informou que logo teria companhia...

– Diggory fez a coisa certa, Hagrid. – Firenze surgiu e bloqueou a luz suave que vinha do castelo adormecido.

– VOCÊ! – vociferou Hagrid, pondo-se de pé com dificuldade – Sabia que você vinha, seu traidor! Você instigou Cedrico a se inscrever, não? Você é o culpado por ele estar morto!

Firenze continuou impassível. Sua cauda longa balançou com o vento e ele olhou para o céu, ao mesmo tempo em que seu dedo indicador apontava para cima.

– Não escrevo o movimento das estrelas, Hagrid. Apenas leio o que está escrito nelas. Os inocentes primeiro. Depois os outros.

– Não me importo com suas estrelas! – O meio gigante continuava a gritar, os pés oscilando.

– Ele não ia participar. – Firenze baixou o olhar e explicou, o que deixou Hagrid mais furioso ainda – E se ele não participasse, a menina seria escolhida e morreria.

– Mas ele também morreu! Que diferença faz isso para suas estrelas? Eram inocentes, os dois!

Firenze deu mais uma olhada no céu estrelado. Demorou por um instante e depois voltou a fitar os olhos furiosos do seu amigo. E disse:

– Não sei. Temo que o destino não esteja satisfeito com apenas uma morte. Ele não gosta de ser atrapalhado nos seus desígnios. Mas eu avisei. O destino pode atropelar os intrometidos, não se esqueça. Boa noite, Hagrid.

O centauro partiu, e deixou em Hagrid uma impressão de desgraça iminente. Ele não gostava desse negócio de destino. "Atropelar... quem era que o destino ia atropelar mesmo?" O excesso de quentão não o deixava pensar direito. Desistindo, fechou a porta e foi dormir.

Firenze olhou por um instante para a porta fechada. Olhou pela terceira vez para o alto, seus olhos buscando alguma coisa que ele sabia que estava faltando. Murmurou consigo mesmo:

– Eu entendo. Sim. Um dos dois. Mas qual?

Foi embora sem olhar pra trás.

FIM

* * *

N/A: A trilogia continua em "Para entender Fleur Delacour" e "Para entender Vítor Krum", em breve... 


End file.
